


[podfic] Wish You Were Here (Instead of Me)

by stardust_podfics



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Series, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: Why do people go to class reunions? In our current world of Facebook, Linked In, Twitter and every other permutation from e-mail to iPad, it's possible to stay in touch with people we knew in high school-- and completely avoid those we never wanted to see again. But maybe some memories can only be faced down in person. Frederick I. Iverson explores this in his article on the reunion of the Sunnydale Class of '99. The date is July 26, 2014: This is Talk of the Nation, for NPR.





	[podfic] Wish You Were Here (Instead of Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wish You Were Here (Instead of Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082462) by [ChristinaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaK/pseuds/ChristinaK). 

The work is hosted on Google Drive [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iSeSG_X9sV6aaYKtl2BLDpERY5hxTZbC/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ChristinaK for allowing me to podfic this! If you enjoyed this story, you can leave feedback or kudos for both the author and myself.


End file.
